


Teach, Torment, and Tantalize

by IvvyMoon (blue_jack)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Pining, Student!Naruto, Teacher!Sasuke, Top!Naruto, bottom!Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/IvvyMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was going to be a long semester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach, Torment, and Tantalize

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift fic for Mako and Cereal.
> 
> FYI, Orgo stands for Organic Chemistry. In this fic, it meets every MWF, and Sasuke has office hours on Tuesday afternoons.

Sasuke adjusted his tie. It was a nervous gesture, and he wasn’t normally prone to those, but he also wasn’t normally eye fucked by one of his students. One of his male students anyway. He’d grown desensitized to it from the female ones.

He wanted to move out from behind the podium to go to the board, but every time he did, he could feel the eyes zero in on his ass, like a slap to the skin, fast and stinging. He didn’t let it stop him when he really needed to do something, but he didn’t wander around the stage area either. Sasuke would complain about sexual harassment, except the student in question hadn’t actually done anything yet. And it wasn’t like he was going to pull him aside and say, “Stop visualizing me in your sexual fantasies. It’s not only distracting, but there’s no way in hell you’re getting in my pants unless you want me to break your hand and make it so you can touch your elbow with your fingers.”

Yes, he was sure that would go over well with the Dean.

He used his laser pointer to circle the diagram of methanol on the projection screen. It was going to be a long semester.

\-----------

Sasuke looked up when he heard the knock on his door. Someone had actually come for office hours?

And there he was. His nemesis, his stalker, the bane of his school year. One Kiba Inuzuka.

“Hey, Teach!”

“It’s Professor Uchiha, Mr. Inuzuka. Not Teach.”

“Yeah, okay,” he replied, grinning wolfishly. Sasuke could tell it had gone in one ear and out the other. “You got a minute? I need some help with the Orgo homework.”

“Mr. Inuzuka, you can go to your TA if you have questions about homework. That’s what they are—”

“I know, I know, but I like the way you explain things. I understand it better.”

He grit his teeth. This was his job. No matter how insipid the student or painful the lesson, he had voluntarily chosen to do this. He could survive one lecherous, over-sexed—

“Hey, Kiba!” They both looked at the new arrival. “Stop bothering the professor, and let’s go play some Ultimate Frisbee. Sorry, Teach. I turned my head for a second, and he was gone.”

Oh my.

Why couldn’t someone like _this_ guy be in his class? Tall and lean, blond with blue eyes, he was the image of the California surfer dude, complete with a tank top, funny necklace, and board shorts. 

“That’s quite alright,” he said. At least, it was alright _now_. “Mister…?” He made it a question. 

“Oh! Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki.” He smiled. Sasuke was hard pressed not to smile back.

“Naruto! I told you I had Orgo homework I needed to go over!” Kiba growled.

“Dude. You said you had to ogle—” Naruto grunted as Kiba jabbed him in the stomach with his elbow.

“Er, be right back, Teach,” Kiba said, dragging his friend along with him.

“It’s Professor Uchiha, Mr. Inuzu—”

“Yeah, yeah.” The two of them disappeared.

It was impossible not to overhear snippets of their conversation.

“—give me a minute to—”

“—perving on a teacher—”

“—totally into it—”

“ _Tea-cher_.”

“So what?”

“Dude.”

“Fine!”

Kiba’s head popped into the doorframe. “On second thought, maybe I’ll ask the TA after all. Thanks, Teach! See you in lecture!”

“Professor Uchi—” He was talking to himself.

So…Naruto Uzumaki. He tapped his pen thoughtfully against his desk. Maybe he’d ask Sakura at the Registrar’s Office a little bit about him.

\---------

“Ah, Naruto!” he gasped, shuddering as he felt the hot, thick press of his cock sliding into him. “This is…so wrong…”

“Don’t tell me you’ve never fantasized about being bent over your desk, Teach, and given a good reaming?” the dark voice whispered in his ear. “Why else would they give you these big, sturdy desks unless they wanted you to use them? It’s even the prefect height.”

He was sure there was some sort of fallacy in his logic. He just couldn’t imagine what it could be.

He arched his back slightly as Naruto forced a little more inside of him, groaning at the sensual burn. It was so fucking good.

“Naruto!” he gasped, shivering in pleasure.

“That’s Mr. Inuzuka to you.” His head snapped around, and a leering Kiba looked back at him.

Sasuke sat up in bed with a muffled scream, having apparently latched onto his pillow sometime in the night. He spit out the cotton cover and had to restrain himself from gagging. 

What a nightmare! It had all been going so well until— 

He shuddered.

He appreciated the fact that his brain was trying to show him the error of his ways, that if Kiba was off limits, so was Naruto, that dreaming about one student was just as morally reprehensible as dreaming about another one. But did it have to be so sadistic about it? If he had wanted to be tortured, he would have called his brother.

Alright. No more illicit thoughts about a certain blond. He got it.

He fell asleep with a frown on his face.

\----------

“What can I do for you, Mr. Inuzuka?” Sasuke asked calmly, even though his pulse started to speed up slightly. He had listened to his own advice and been good, not thinking about either his stalker or said stalker’s best friend for a week. But it was time for his office hours once again, and here was Kiba at his door.

“I had a question about the lecture yesterday,” Kiba said, his eyes darting down the hall before he threw himself into the seat across from Sasuke, grinning triumphantly. 

“Very well,” he said, leaning back slightly in case he tried to jump the desk and attack him. “Which topic?”

“Huh?” 

He sighed, a headache already starting to form behind his left eye. “Which topic does your question concern? We covered several.”

“Um…resonance?” Kiba asked, scrunching up his face as he tried to recall the previous morning’s class.

“No wonder you’re confused. We won’t be covering resonance for another two weeks,” he said dryly.

“Damn it,” he muttered and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket – the class syllabus. “I could’ve sworn—”

Sasuke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers. Kiba had actually been present at the lecture. It was difficult not to notice him when he was all but drooling on the pullout desk. If he would just pay as much attention to the course material as he did to Sasuke’s groin, then he’d be an A student. 

“ _Mr._ Inuzuka—”

“Hey, there you are!” Naruto walked into the room and grabbed the back of Kiba’s shirt, effortlessly lifting him out of the chair. He smiled apologetically at Sasuke. “Sorry about that, Teach. He distracted me with ramen. Come on, Kiba. You missed your mom’s call.”

“ _What_?” Kiba stopped struggling and paled. He would’ve choked himself on the collar of his shirt in the process if Naruto hadn’t abruptly let him go. “Shit! I forgot she was calling today. She’s going to kill me!”

“Better run,” Naruto advised, winking at Sasuke. His pants tightened.

“Fucking hell!” Kiba bolted from the room.

Sasuke said the first thing that popped out of his mouth when Naruto turned to leave, too. “Is his mother really that frightening?”

Naruto laughed, his blue eyes crinkling appealingly. “Let’s just say that Kiba doesn’t get his aggressiveness from his dad.”

His lips twitched.

Naruto’s smile faded, and he looked back at the door quickly before biting his lip and walking closer to his desk. Sasuke’s heart sped up, hope blooming in his chest—

“I really have to apologize for him. Kiba’s not so bad normally, but when he finds someone he’s interested in, he’s like a dog with a bone, totally fixated.” 

—only to wither and die. “And does he do this often?”

He laughed, a husky sound that made Sasuke’s stomach clench. “At the beginning of every semester, he latches onto someone. Looks like this time, that person is you.” He rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry though. He usually gets over it by midterms, and until then, I’ll try to keep an eye on him.”

Which meant he could look forward to seeing Naruto every time he had office hours. He swallowed.

“See ya later, Teach!” 

He opened his mouth, trying to think of something else to say in order to keep him in the room a little longer, but it was too late.

He was gone once again.

\----------

It was very odd trying to find something to wear that would be suitable for teaching in case anyone else came to his office, sexy enough to tempt Naruto, but not sexy enough to give Kiba any more ideas. 

He finally settled on a maroon button-down shirt and black slacks. He left the tie off. He’d wear his glasses until Naruto showed up. Kiba seemed like the kind of guy who’d be turned off by glasses.

His fingers thrummed on the desktop as he glanced at the clock. He knew he was being ridiculous, harboring a crush on a sophomore of all things. He’d looked up Naruto’s personal information after dropping a few select compliments, hefty bribes, and one threat in Sakura’s direction, and he’d discovered that Naruto had actually taken a couple of years off between high school and college to save up money, so he was actually only a few years younger than Sasuke who had graduated early from high school and college, had gotten his Ph.D. in only four years instead of the standard seven, and held a professorship at the age of 27. Admittedly, six years was still significant, especially when one person was in school, but it made him feel like less of a pedophile than an age gap of eight or more years would have. 

It did make him feel a little better that Naruto was about to turn 21. At least he would be fully legal and could have a drink if they ever went out to a bar.

Not that they ever would, of course, because he was a faculty member, and Naruto was a student, and that was against school policy, but still.

The clock struck two.

“Yoooooooooo, Teach – when did you start wearing glasses?” Kiba stood in his door, a flabbergasted look on his face.

Sasuke stifled a smug smile. “That’s Professor Uchiha, Mr. Inuzuka. I always wear glasses when I’m reading.”

“But-but-but I’ve never seen them on you before!”

“Mr. Inuzuka, there are a lot of things you’ve never seen me wear.” Well, that had been a mistake. Kiba’s eyes glazed over. He mentally sighed. Teenagers.

“Was there a reason you came here today, Mr. Inuzuka? Or now that you’ve seen me in my glasses, are you just planning to mock me and run?”

“What? Hell no! You look way hot—” A hand reached out and clamped over his mouth. Naruto’s head peeked around the corner.

“You’re right, Kiba! You look really hot, Teach, all cooped up in your office when it’s such a nice day outside. They really need to give you a room with more windows.” Naruto flashed him a winning smile, his hand tightening on Kiba’s face while the nuisance sulked.

Naruto stepped all the way into the doorway, and Sasuke realized he was breathing hard. Kiba had been, too, but since Kiba was always breathing hard around him, he’d chosen to ignore that fact. On Kiba, it made Sasuke think of obscene phone calls, but on Naruto…heaving chest and out of breath was a good look for Naruto.

“Kiba, you told me you weren’t going to Teach’s office hours today,” Naruto said, smiling with gritted teeth.

Grumble, grumble, grumble. Kiba folded his arms over his chest, glaring right back at Naruto.

“Yes, but that’s why Neji said he’d help you this weekend.” Naruto’s smile had turned into a grimace.

Grumble, grumble, grumble. 

“Professors always say they want students to come talk to them. It’s what they get paid for. They don’t really mean it!” He shook his head and shrugged at Sasuke as if to say, what a moron.

Grumble, grumble, _grumble_! Kiba poked Naruto in the chest to emphasize his point.

“Look, buddy. I’d have more sympathy for you if you hadn’t run out the subway just as the doors were about to close! I’m going to have a bruise now from where they _did_ close on _me_!”

Silence. Then grumble.

“Yeah, we’re good,” Naruto sighed. “Just, you know, let’s get out of here now. Teach probably has other stuff he wants to be doing.” He dropped his hand.

A big red mark surrounded Kiba’s mouth. Sasuke could just make out where Naruto’s fingertips had pressed in.

“Er, so yeah. I forgot my friend was going to be tutoring this weekend, so…I guess I don’t need to ask anything today after all, Teach.”

“Profess—”

“You never complain when Naruto calls you ‘Teach!’” Well, that’s because it was sexy when Naruto did it.

“Naruto isn’t one of my students, Mr. Inuzuka. You are.” Sasuke saw an opening and took it. “Since he and I do not technically have a student/teacher relationship, he is allowed certain privileges that are out of your purview, and I have greater flexibility where he is concerned.”

Kiba sputtered, obviously outraged, but Naruto cocked his head, his brow furrowing as he assessed his statement. 

“Teacher’s pet,” he muttered to Naruto before turning around and stomping away. “Bye, Professor!” he called over his shoulder. “Come on, Naruto, we can still catch the movie if we hurry.”

Naruto lingered in the doorway. 

“Is there something I can help _you_ with, Naruto?” If his voice was a trifle deeper than normal, well, that was only because he needed a drink of water. It _was_ hot in his office and getting hotter by the moment.

“Noooo,” he said, his voice considering. “But Kiba’s right. The glasses look good on you.” He smiled suddenly, his face filled with mischief. “See you next week, Teach.”

\-----------

But neither man showed up the next week. Sasuke even kept his door open for an extra thirty minutes, his eyes drifting to the clock periodically. Kiba had been at the lecture that morning, so he should have been standing outside his door, ready to annoy and torment him.

Where was he?

He recalled Naruto saying Kiba got over his crushes by midterms, but those were still weeks out! Had the idiot gotten over him already?

And if so, did that mean he wouldn’t see Naruto anymore?

\---------

Sasuke glared at Kiba all during the next lecture, so much so that the students to either side started leaning away from him in their seats, eager to show their lack of association. The nerve of him! The unmitigated gall!

He was just…sitting there! As if nothing had happened! 

And he was still acting as obnoxiously as ever, waggling his eyebrows at Sasuke and making the occasional kissy face. Why that…

After class, he grabbed Kiba’s TA by the arm. “Give Mr. Inuzuka zero credit on his next assignment.”

Shino’s eyebrows rose over his sunglasses. “And what shall I tell him when he asks why he has failed the homework?”

“Tell him to come to my office hours next week to discuss it.”

“Yes, Professor,” he said, and Sasuke ignored the obvious question in his voice and headed for the side door closest to his office. If Kiba wasn’t going to attend his office hours voluntarily, he’d _make_ him attend.

\---------

“Teach—”

“ _Professor_ Uchiha.”

Kiba froze, one foot in his door, his eyes locked on Sasuke’s face. He gulped. “Er, Professor Uchiha, I’m here to discuss my homework grade with you.”

“Sit down.” Kiba sat.

The more he had thought about it, the more infuriated he’d gotten over the whole situation. Kiba had been just as aggravating the past week as he had the previous three, staring and leering and making a general ass of himself all during lecture. He knew that was in part because he had Section on Monday afternoons, so he’d just gotten his failed assignment the day before, but it was completely unacceptable that Sasuke had to suffer through his behavior and not even get a weekly visit from Naruto as compensation.

He glowered at Kiba who shrank back into his seat, his eyes wide. “A student approached me the other day, Mr. Inuzuka, and said that she suspected you were copying her answers.”

“ _What_? I did not!” Kiba surged forward – only to lean back when Sasuke slammed his palm on his desk.

“I do not abide cheating in my classroom, Mr. Inuzuka!”

“But I—” Sasuke would almost have felt guilty at the panicked look on his face – except Naruto still hadn’t shown up.

“So this is what we are going to do. I have three problems written down on this sheet of paper – three problems that were on your last assignment! If you can match the answers you got before, I will ignore the allegations. Is that clear?”

“Yes, T – Professor!”

He set the piece of paper and a copy of the textbook in front of him and stepped back. Kiba eyed him as he fumbled for a pencil in his bag before bending over the problems, still shooting Sasuke furtive looks from the corner of his eye.

Sasuke frowned at the clock, folding his arms. Where was Naruto? He was always here by now. The frown on his face darkened, making Kiba flip through the book even faster.

He unobtrusively rubbed one temple. He always developed a headache if he wore his glasses for too long when he wasn’t reading. He should take them off, but he wanted to be ready to grade Kiba’s problems.

His eyes darted to the empty doorway.

By the time Kiba was finished, there were only five minutes left before his office hours were officially over. 

“Sorry for taking so long,” Kiba said nervously, his eyes flickering from Sasuke to the clock on the wall. “I don’t normally have someone staring over my shoulder when I—”

He snatched the paper from his hand and looked them over quickly. Technically, they were all correct, but there were a few places he could mark off where Kiba had—

“You done yet, Kiba?”

Sasuke lifted his head, and there he was. He took a deep breath, the part of him that had been twisted and coiled tightly inside of him for the past week finally relaxing. 

“Naruto, I see where this reprobate goes—”

“Hey!”

“—so too do you?” It was a comforting thought, and one that he had been counting on.

Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his neck. It was only then that Sasuke noticed the large white bandage.

“What happened to your arm?” he asked, his eyes glued to white.

“Oh, this?” Naruto looked at it ruefully. “Ultimate Frisbee accident. Dived for a throw, and it turns out some ass left a broken bottle lying around. It was under a bunch of leaves, so I never saw it.” He shrugged before smiling. “Still, you must have enjoyed your break from the two of us last week. Kiba had to take me to University Health Services, so he wasn’t around to bother you.”

“Damn it, Naruto—” 

“Sorry! Ask you questions, I mean,” Naruto corrected himself, rolling his eyes.

The paper in Sasuke’s hands rustled, and he looked down. Alright. Maybe he was feeling guilty now.

“Here you go, Mr. Inuzuka. Everything looks correct,” he said, passing the sheet over. “It appears we can dismiss the claims against you after all.”

“Do I even get to find out who—”

“Leave that to me, Mr. Inuzuka.”

“But—”

“ _Mr_. Inuzuka.”

“Okay! Okay,” he muttered, shoving his pencil back into his bag. “Damn it. I can’t believe I spent my Tuesday afternoon doing Orgo.”

“Mr. Inuzuka, don’t you come to my office hours every week? Precisely for the purpose of spending your Tuesday afternoon doing Orgo?”

“Yeah, well,” Kiba messed around with his bag. “That’s different.”

Naruto chuckled. “Come on, Kiba. Hinata asked us to stop by and help her move some stuff. She promised us dinner afterwards.”

Kiba’s eyes lit up. “Do you think she’ll make tiramisu again? It’s a dessert _and_ has alcohol. What could be better than that?” 

They both waved as they left, and Sasuke was left to stand in his office, watching them go.

\-----------

He wasn’t going to do anything this time, he promised himself as he stared at the minute hand of the clock. Just because it looked like Kiba wasn’t going to show up this week didn’t mean he needed to go out of his way to force the issue. When he thought back to the lengths he’d resorted to just to get a glimpse of Naruto – which was all it had been since Naruto left seconds after he arrived – it still made him stiffen.

There was probably a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why Kiba hadn’t come. Perhaps Naruto had gotten injured again. Or Kiba himself had met with an accident. One could only hope. Or perhaps—

Three o’clock.

He couldn’t very well use the cheating excuse again. That would be too transparent. Maybe a problem with his grades? He could say he was worried about his progress. Too unbelievable. He could hack into Shino’s laptop and erase his grades matrix, forcing all the students to bring back their homework assignments. He would volunteer to take the A-L students—

“Teach?”

His head snapped around.

“Naruto. What are you doing here?” he asked, standing up from his chair. “Kiba’s not here—”

“Oh, I know.” Naruto grinned as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him and locking it.

Sasuke's hope rose once again, as did other parts of his anatomy.

“I wanted to wait until your office hours were over before stopping by in case anyone other than Kiba ever showed up.”

“No fear of that,” he said, a wry smile escaping. “And where _is_ Mr. Inuzuka this afternoon?” 

“Oh, he’s not coming back,” Naruto laughed. “You totally freaked him out last time.” He moved closer until he was standing on the opposite side of his desk. “He thinks you might even be scarier than his mom.”

“Is that so?” Sasuke said, arching an eyebrow. “If I am so terrifying, then why are you here, Naruto?”

“I said you scared Kiba. I didn’t say you scared me.” Naruto leaned forward and grabbed hold of his tie, running the expensive silk through his fingers. “Do you want to know what I found out, Teach?”

“What?” he asked, staring at the way Naruto was fondling his tie.

“Well, let me tell you a story first.” Naruto’s thumb started to flick over the tip slowly. Sasuke swallowed, his eyes dilating. “I started this school year thinking it’d be the same as last year. Go to classes, get three hours of sleep a night, keep Kiba from attacking anyone, same old, same old.

“Lofty goals.”

“Yeah,” Naruto chuckled. “I thought so.” Flick, flick, flick. “And then I start getting the weirdest vibes from this professor… And I’m thinking, there’s no way. _No way_. I must be imagining things, wishful thinking, that sort of thing. I wasn’t even in this guy’s class.”

If he kept up that damn flicking much longer, he wouldn’t be responsible for his actions. “What made you change your mind?” he asked a trifle hoarsely, tearing his eyes away from where his tie was being molested to look into aroused blue.

“Well, you said that stuff about me having…certain privileges…and your greater flexibility…,” Naruto’s hand pulled him towards him, his voice getting lower with each word, “and then there was that crazy stunt with Kiba’s homework, so I—”

Sasuke tilted his head back. “What crazy stunt?” he asked, affronted. 

Naruto smiled and pulled harder until Sasuke had to put his hands on the desk to support himself. “Kiba said he got to his answers in a completely different way than in his homework, ‘cause he _has_ been copying off of someone else, but not anyone who would rat him out.” He snickered. “He had to learn it all while he was sitting in here.”

He reared back. “Why that—”

Naruto yanked him back into place. “Hey, I’m still talking here,” he said, his eyes narrowing.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, thoughts of Kiba and what he was going to do to him fading to the background. There were more important things to focus on after all. “That’s right. You were telling me a story.”

“A really good story, too,” Naruto complained.

“A fascinating story,” Sasuke agreed, finally daring to lift his own hand and reach for Naruto’s T-shirt.

“Uh uh,” he said, leaning back and letting Sasuke’s tie slide through his fingers a few inches. “Not until I tell you what I found out.”

“Then tell me,” he growled, his hand slapping down onto the desktop.

“So, I had to stop by the Registrar’s Office yesterday.” Sasuke pulled back even farther. He could see where this was going.

Naruto’s grin widened. “Yeah, so, I’m talking to the student behind the desk and telling him my name, when this woman in the back totally starts staring at me.”

“The people in that office aren’t the sanest bunch,” he said in his defense.

“I didn’t think so either at first,” Naruto replied, his hand tightening on Sasuke’s tie once again. “She kept saying she wanted Milano cookies and giving me significant looks. But long story short, she told me that a professor had been asking about me.”

“Is that a fact? I wonder why he or she would’ve done that.”

“I wondered, too,” Naruto said, the smile fading, replaced by an intent look. “And I finally decided, maybe I wasn’t imagining things after all. Maybe the reason I kept thinking you were interested in me is because you actually _are_ interested.”

Sasuke’s fingers were digging into the wood. “You might be on to something there,” he said gruffly. 

The lust that sparked in Naruto’s eyes at his words was incredible to see. “Then there’s just one last problem, Teach,” he said huskily, pulling Sasuke in until they were only inches apart.

“And that would be?” he asked, holding his voice steady by will alone as Naruto’s eyes started to close, and he drew him in even closer.

“There’s this part of me…a very small part, true, but it’s there…that starts screaming its head off whenever I think about sleeping with a professor. Like I’m trying to fuck my way to an A or something, which makes no sense considering I’m not even a science major.” Naruto’s breath ghosted over his lips, and he swallowed convulsively.

“So what you’re telling me is that you need a reason _other_ than sex to sleep with me?” he asked, his voice coming out raspy.

“Yeah. That about covers it.” Naruto’s tongue peeked out from between his lips, and he slowly traced the curve of Sasuke’s lips.

“If you don’t fuck me, I’ll fail Kiba.”

“And there we go!” Naruto dragged him across the last centimeter separating them and covered his mouth with his own, that teasing tongue plunging inside at last.

Sasuke moaned and grabbed Naruto’s shirt with one hand, trying to get even closer, cursing the desk between them. He hadn’t thought it would ever really happen. But consequences or no, he wasn’t going to give him up.

“I’ve never kissed a teacher before,” Naruto gasped, not giving him a chance to respond before he was kissing him again.

“I’ve never kissed a student before either,” he finally panted, moving away from his swollen lips in order to sample the soft skin of his neck.

Naruto leaned back, and Sasuke almost snarled in response. “No?” he asked, blinking.

He scowled. “Of course not. You’re the only one I—” He stopped talking and scowled some more.

The smile that blossomed on Naruto’s face more than made up for any embarrassment on his part.

“Good,” Naruto purred. “Come here.” He tugged on Sasuke’s tie once more.

“You’re obsessed with my tie,” he grumbled, even as he leaned in once again.

“You have no idea.” Naruto smirked, pulling him closer and closer until Sasuke either had to climb onto his desk or risk being choked.

“Naruto,” he protested, but he interrupted him before he could finish.

“Get on the desk, Teach.”

“What? I—”

“I wanna blow you.”

Oh. Well then. 

Sasuke crawled onto the desk, still tethered by the strip of silk around his neck, and arranged himself so Naruto could step between his legs and press intimately against his body.

“One of these days, we’re going to come back here at night,” Naruto promised, finally releasing the tie so he could use both hands to undo Sasuke’s pants, “and I’m going to bend you over this desk. I’m going to fuck you so many times, it’ll be covered in your come, and every time you sit down, you’re going to think about how I had you here, your pants down around your ankles, your hands tied behind your back with one of your sexy damn ties.”

Sasuke groaned, unable to believe how turned on he was getting at Naruto’s words, the imagery wreaking havoc with what little control he had left as agile fingers slipped inside his boxers. His hands roamed over Naruto’s back, and he sucked on his neck, trying to muffle the noises he was making.

“But I don’t want to get you in trouble,” Naruto panted, his hand squeezing and rubbing, “which means your office can’t smell like sex after I leave, so no fucking until we get back to your place after classes are over today.”

Sasuke raised his head to object, but Naruto used the opportunity to drop to his knees and replace his hand with his mouth. 

He gasped, his shoulders hunching forward as he was enveloped by wet heat. His hips thrust forward helplessly, hands pressing Naruto’s head down as he tried to get even deeper into that talented mouth, his body ignoring his minds horrified demands to back off.

It had been too long, and he had wanted Naruto so much…

But if anything, his lack of control excited Naruto, so much that he groaned deeply, the vibrations from the sound making Sasuke pump even faster, and he yanked Sasuke’s legs forward, his mouth never leaving his grateful cock. Sasuke had to jerk his hands back and catch himself on his elbows so he didn’t fall completely, his hips almost completely off the desk.

He understood why Naruto wanted him in that position as his hands started tugging at his pants. With Naruto between his legs, they couldn’t get down very far, but it was enough.

Sasuke had to bite his lip when he felt Naruto slip a finger into his mouth alongside Sasuke’s erection, sucking on the both of them, moving it around to completely coat it in saliva. He wasn’t – he wasn’t going to make it. His fists tightened until he could feel his nails digging into his palms. He was so close already, and if Naruto—

Naruto’s finger slid between his buttocks, wriggling beneath the waistband of his pants and searching for—

His mouth fell open, but no sound escaped as he came, shuddering violently as Naruto swallowed around his spasming cock, his finger massaging tight little circles against his opening. It wasn’t until he’d released every last drop of come that Naruto stopped sucking and swallowing, his finger gently pulling away, little shivers still running down Sasuke’s body.

“What time are you done for the day?” Naruto asked, his eyes hungrily surveying his work, his lips swollen and his voice gravelly. Sasuke had to close his eyes, hit with another surge of desire.

“Six o’clock,” he replied, taking a deep breath, wondering if he could wait that long.

“Alright.” Naruto stood up and helped Sasuke up as well, adjusting his tie as he pulled up his pants and boxers and tucked in his shirt. There was next to no mess.

“Do you want me to—”

Naruto smiled. “Nah. We’ve been in here too long as it is.” His expression turned a little wicked. “You can make it up to me tonight.”

Sasuke nodded, unable to say anything but salivating at the thought. He wrote down his phone number and address and handed it to the other man. 

Naruto tucked the piece of paper into his pocket and then went to the door, unlocking it. His lips quirked, and he opened the door. “See you later, Teach.” And then once again he was gone. This time, however, Sasuke knew he'd be coming back.


End file.
